


A Dangerous Game

by Sabinasan



Category: Hakuouki, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Edo Period, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Ikeda-ya Incident, Slow Burn, Toshisami, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: Yuri, member of the Shinsengumi’s Second Division, is injured during an ambush on the streets of Kyoto. At a desperate time, he has to rely on an enemy for his survival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HakuSaitoSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuSaitoSan/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday present for HakuSaitoSan! Happy Birthday!!!! <3<3

"Katsuki!"

Yuri turned in time to take a fist to the face. He stumbled back, shock coursing through him. A hand instinctively flew to his face to cover the wounded area, which proved to be a costly mistake. He let out a shout as a sword bit deep into his unprotected side. He doubled over, his sword falling to the ground, and his arms wrapped around his torso. The pain was nothing like he had ever experienced before. His breath came in ragged gasps as he looked up to see the man who had dealt the blow being taken out from behind by another member of his squad. Yuri slowly sank to his knees, his eyes trailing down to his torso to see the extent of his injury.

"Are you all right?" Nagakura asked.

Yuri nodded, though he was disturbed by the amount of blood that was on his hand and quickly seeping into the fabric of his hakamashita. "Go on. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

Yuri's gaze traveled up Nagakura, and he worked hard at keeping his expression as neutral as possible. "Yes. I'll be fine, Taichō. The rest will escape if you stay to assist me. Go!"

Nagakura hesitated momentarily before he gave Yuri a quick nod. "I'll send someone back to get you. Don't you dare die on me."

Yuri's answering smile was wane, but he returned the nod. Satisfied, Nagakura took off down the road. Yuri let out a hiss as a bloodied hand found purchase on a wall and he slowly rose to his feet. He remained hunched over as he looked around the area to see if there was someplace he could walk to hide. While the majority of the ambush party had taken off, Yuri couldn't guarantee that there wasn't someone else lurking in an alley who would take advantage of his weakened state. They were too far away from the Yagi residence for him to make it on his own with the severity of his injury.

He lumbered slowly down the road, hissing as each step caused jolts of pain to shoot through his entire body. His legs wobbled with each step, and he knew he was running out of energy as quickly as the blood flowed from his wound. He tried to keep calm, but with each step becoming more difficult, the panic began to set in with the thought that he needed to find shelter. At this point, he'd have to rely on strangers. Yuri had no idea if someone would come back in time. His foot caught on a stray rock, and Yuri stumbled. He caught himself in the curtained doorway of a building. The pain from the movement was blinding, and with a loud gasp, Yuri tumbled sideways inside.

He hit the floor of the genkan with a loud groan, and he remained motionless. Yuri was vaguely aware of candlelight flickering and a startled shout. All that mattered was that the world seemed like it was spinning, and the pain was easing as a sense of euphoria began to take over. A few seconds later, he felt a pair of hands grab onto his arm and roll him onto his back. More silence greeted him, and his eyes slowly opened to a pair of ice blue ones framed by silver hair.

"I..." Yuri attempted to speak, but his mouth was too dry.

"I'm going to lift you. I'm sorry," the man said in a soothing tone. 

Yuri gave a weak nod, and he tensed his body as arms slid beneath him. He let out an involuntary shout as he was lifted from the floor. His body was in motion, and it was disorienting since he wasn't moving of his own accord. His head lolled onto the stranger's shoulder, and his eyes closed. 

"Hang on."

The voice sounded further away and a little more panicked. Yuri’s eyes fluttered closed, and he began to slowly drift away.

The man raced to his futon and gently placed the dying human on it. The human let out a weak protest, which alarmed the man. He began to pull the various layers of fabric away from the man’s torso until he revealed the gash in the man’s side. He inspected it closely, noting that it was a clean cut. 

He wished that he wasn’t alone for he could use extra help. But as he went around the sparse room to look for some cloth and a bowl for water, he decided that the visitors he had hosted this evening were better off away from here. 

He recognized the color of the haori the human wore as belonging to the group that broke up the Choshu meeting at the Ikeda-ya a few days prior. His visitors had been there, and one in particular was very outspoken in regards to what he thought of them. He had nothing good to say about the Shinsengumi.

“What are you doing with him?”

He whirled around and saw a shadow moving on the genkan. His hand immediately flew to the hilt of the sword on his hip. “Show yourself!”

A figure stepped up, a slight man with a long brown ponytail and piercing eyes dressed in black. He held kunai in his hand, ready to strike.

“Who are you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The reply was sharp, commanding. “What are you doing with him?”

“He’s injured. I want to help him. If you interfere, he _will die_.”

The shinobi studied him for a few moments before he lowered his weapon and carefully stepped up into the room. The man’s hand drifted away from his sword as the shinobi made his way across the room. He knelt beside the human and began to pull various items out of a pack around his waist. 

“Katsuki-san...” the Shinobi murmured as he prodded at the wound. “It needs to be stitched.”

“How can I help?”

The shinobi eyed him warily. “How do I know I can trust you? You haven’t even told me your name.”

“Nikiforov Victor.”

The answer earned Victor a raised eyebrow, but he said nothing. Instead, he continued to lay out needed supplies. Victor watched, unsure what to do. The whole situation was strange. He normally kept his interactions with humans outside of his business at a minimum, but he was loathe to ignore one when they barreled into his home and were clearly in need of help. And the last thing he wanted was for anyone—human or otherwise—to die here.

“Do you have sake? And I will need you to help me hold him when I start to stitch.”

Victor nodded and did what he was told. He was sorry that this other human had arrived when he did because Victor could treat that wound quicker than the shinobi could. He gathered the requested items and returned to the man whom the shinobi had called Katsuki.

“Pour some of that on the wound.”

“What?” The shock in Victor’s tone was apparent. “But that’ll hurt him!”

“But it’ll also help cleanse the wound.”

Victor shook his head. He opened his mouth to protest, to offer his own healing abilities, but then he quickly shut it. It was dangerous to out himself to a complete stranger. He gave a stiff nod and uncorked the flask before pouring some over the gash. A strangled gasp flew from Katsuki’s mouth as he began to thrash, but the shinobi kept him as still as possible. Victor then switched places with the shinobi so that he could begin closing the wound.

Victor was fascinated by the shinobi’s quick work and concentration. He would offer instruction every few minutes to Victor, which he dutifully followed. After a tense silence, the wound was stitched closed, and Victor sighed with relief. The shinobi glanced at him.

“Thank you for your assistance, Nikiforov-san.”

Victor gave a dismissive wave. “It’s a shame I don’t know your name.”

“Yamazaki. I need to take him back immediately.”

Victor shook his head. “He shouldn’t be moved.”

“I know!” His tone was fierce and his eyes blazed. “But I can’t very well leave him here with you.”

“Why not?” Victor’s response was petulant.

“You’re not one of us.”

The words made Victor flinch. How many times had he heard that phrase uttered by others like him whenever he showed interest in any human? It always silenced him and spurred him on in keeping the extent of his fascination with humans a secret. He thought he’d built a solid defense against the emotions that phrase always incited, but it became immediately clear that the words still stung .

“I think I’ve proven I’m trustworthy. I will watch over him for as long as necessary. There’s no need to put his life in any more danger than it already is.”

Yamazaki shook his head. “How do I know you won’t kill him once I leave?”

Victor shrugged. “You don’t.” 

A brief flicker of surprise crossed Yamazaki’s eyes. It took him a moment to answer. “I...don’t know if I should.”

“I swear on my honor as-“ Victor paused when he realized what he would say. He quickly changed tactics. “I swear on my honor...I won’t let harm come to him.”

Yamazaki sighed after a minute of careful contemplation. “I don’t have a choice. Moving him now is much too dangerous. It seems...I must accept your help for now.”

Victor nodded emphatically. “I’ll watch over him.”

“Do. It seems he’s not feverish. You’ll have to keep checking for one. And the dressing on his wound will need changing in a few hours. Can you do that?”

Victor agreed, though he had different plans. Yamazaki stood, his movements indicating a sort of uncertainty in his decision. Victor wondered if he would reconsider and decide to take Katsuki anyway despite the precarious situation. 

“I’ll return in a few hours. That’ll give me enough time to file my report and discuss our options. I apologize for the inconvenience. Please take care of him.”

“I will.”

Yamazaki rose and left as quickly as he came. Victor released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in and peered at Katsuki’s face. The man was incredibly pale, and his chest heaved, indicating that he was uncomfortable. Victor began to mull over his choices. 

He knew Katsuki has lost quite a bit of blood, and his recovery would be long and dangerous if he relied strictly on human medicine. He knew he could heal the man before him quickly and without much effort. The only question was if this human was worth the expending of his magical energies. Usually, he wouldn’t question this choice, but he was in a tough spot.

Kazama had made it clear that the Shinsengumi were enemies. Victor wasn’t sure of all of the reasons, but he was nervous about defying Kazama in anything. His temper was legendary, and he was ruthless. He wouldn’t hesitate to mete out a punishment he thought best for a situation without thought of long-term consequences or the approval of their Princess. 

Victor reached out and tentatively placed his hand on Katsuki’s cheek to gauge his temperature. It was best to follow Yamazaki’s instruction for now and learn more about this man when he woke up.

If he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

As he ran through the streets, Yamazaki realized that he had never moved so quickly as he was tonight to return to headquarters. The number one thought on his mind was being sure he could notify the others of Katsuki’s current predicament so that he spent as little time as possible with a stranger while in such a vulnerable state.

Yamazaki still didn’t feel good about his decision. He knew that it was best to keep Katsuki where he was because he didn’t want movement to pull the stitches and reopen the wound. Even so, the thought of leaving him with someone he barely knew was enough to set his teeth on edge. He hoped that he wouldn’t be reprimanded for this choice, but at the same time, he would accept one if that was what Fukuchō deemed appropriate.

Turning a corner, the front gate of the Yagi residence came into view, and Yamazaki increased his speed. He crossed the threshold in no time and made his way to Hijikata’s room. He came to the closed shoji, knelt, and waited a moment before announcing himself. He wanted to be sure Hijikata wasn’t occupied. He heard some indistinct murmuring, and he took a deep breath. Normally, he wouldn’t intrude, but this was important.

“Fukuchō,” Yamazaki called.

“Come, Yamazaki.”

He slid the shoji open and found both Kondō and Hijikata sitting across from each other, a tray laden with tea items and a sweet treat set between them. He slid into the room and shut the shoji behind him. Yamazaki’s eyes trailed to the tatami—an apology for disturbing such an intimate scene.

“I don’t mean to disturb but...Nagakura-san’s unit was ambushed while out on patrol.”

The comforting calm was immediately shattered at Yamazaki’s words. The spines of both men instantly straightened and they turned on their knees, sitting in seiza. Hijikata’s eyes were sharp and focused on Yamazaki.

“Katsuki was severely injured. I saw him stumble into a building. When I arrived, a stranger was there standing over him. I did what I could to treat Katsuki’s wound, but...it was too dangerous to move him.”

“You left him there.” The statement was free of judgment, though the voice that delivered it was taut with emotion.

“How are the others?” Kondō asked kindly.

“They are chasing down their attackers. I came back here to notify you and request a few men to help me bring Katsuki back to headquarters.”

Hijikata gave an abrupt nod. “Do so.”

Yamazaki bowed before rising. “Thank you. My apologies for the disruption.”

“There’s no need,” Kondō assured.

“You did the right thing.”

Yamazaki wasn’t sure how Hijikata knew he needed to hear that, but he didn’t question it. He exited the room feeling less burdened and focused on finding a few free men and a gurney.

*****

Victor continued to observe the man— _Katsuki_ , he reminded himself—and noted that his breathing was labored. His eyes were scrunched, and Victor knew he was in pain. His heart squeezed at the thought, which was both a strange feeling and a little alarming to him. He couldn’t figure out why his heart was doing this. All he knew was that he had an overwhelming desire to help ease Katsuki’s discomfort.

As Victor came to this conclusion, he saw Katsuki’s eyes flutter open and a moan passed through slightly parted lips. Victor scooted closer, craning his neck so that he would come into the man’s field of vision. It took a moment for the glazed brown eyes to focus on him. They widened, and before Victor realized what was happening, Katsuki bolted upright. Victor had just enough warning to move back and avoid a collision. 

Katsuki let out a yelp, and his hands strayed to the wound. Victor placed firm but gentle hands on his shoulders and pushed him down.

“Easy. You’re safe.”

“Who’re you?”

“Victor.” He wasn’t sure why he only gave his first name. “I need you to rest. Your injury was tended to, and it needs time to heal.”

He had allowed himself to lay back down, but Victor could read the wariness in his eyes. His hand still sat on the bandaged wound, and his chest heaved. Victor noticed a fine sheen of sweat on Katsuki’s brow.

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Victor knew the answer, but he was attempting to cull trust. Katsuki swallowed before he nodded. “I can ease it for you.”

There was hesitation. Victor understood this, but it cut his heart anyway. He sighed as he tried to think of ways to earn his trust. After some careful consideration, he opened his mouth.

“Yamazaki came and stitched your wound. I know he left to alert others of your group. I’m to watch over you until they come.”

Katsuki closed his eyes. “Fine.”

“I’m going to check for fever. Is...is that all right?”

Katsuki nodded emphatically. Victor couldn’t help the smile of delight that lit his face and he placed the backs of his fingers first against his cheek and then his forehead. He didn’t really need to do this as his senses had already told him that there wasn’t fever, but he needed to continue to pass as a human for the moment. Besides, he needed to touch him in order to use some of his healing ability to help with the pain.

Victor watched as Katsuki visibly relaxed under his touch. He soon realized that his heart was beating just a tiny bit faster and a warmth began to radiate from his cheeks. For a moment, he wondered at his reactions—how this human made him feel this way—before he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Katsuki’s facial features continued to slacken until it looked like he was about to fall asleep. Victor removed his hand.

“How is your pain now?”

Katsuki’s eyes slowly opened. “I...how’d you do that?”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s...it’s gone.”

“Almost,” Victor advised. “I don’t want you to move around too much and disrupt the fine work Yamazaki did. I-“

“How do you know Yamazaki?”

Victor shrugged the question away as if he didn’t really want to answer it. “It was a chance meeting.” A short pause. “Would you like some water?”

He nodded. Victor moved away from the futon and soon returned with a cup. He set himself closer to Katsuki’s head, the cup placed to the side. Victor positioned his arms carefully under his back and helped him to a seated position. He then handed the cup to Katsuki and watched him drain it. With a thankful smile, Katsuki handed the cup back and slowly lay back down on the futon.

“Rest. I imagine your friends will be here soon.” 

Victor knew it to be true, and he found himself wanting them to stay away a little longer. At that thought, he paused. Why did he want to be near this human? He’d never had any inclination to be around humans more than necessary until now. And on top of that, he’d only met this particular person about an hour or so ago. It was all so confusing and overwhelming.

He sighed as his gaze trailed to the man fast asleep on his futon. Aiding a member of the Shinsengumi in just this small way already placed Victor in a very precarious situation. If Kazama found out that he allowed an enemy to live...a chill ran down his spine. It wouldn’t be good, even if his position among their people afforded him a little safety.

And yet...he couldn’t stop the surge of fondness that filled him when he gazed on this rather handsome human. Victor wanted to know why someone who gave off such an aura of gentleness was part of a group that would constantly be involved in conflict. It didn’t make sense to him.

_It seems I have a lot to learn about him..._

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice called. 

Victor snorted in amusement as he turned to face the doorway. “Come in, Yamazaki-san.”

Yamazaki stepped up from the genkan with four other men in light blue haori. A gurney was carried by two of them. Victor gestured to the bed dismissively. 

“I provided him with some pain relief. He’s sleeping now and should be no trouble to transport.”

Yamazaki performed a quick assessment before waving his men forward. He offered hushed instruction and the men surrounded Katsuki. Victor watched with interest, hoping his gaze was impassive. With a quick count, the men lifted Katsuki from the futon and placed him on the gurney. The movement jarred Katsuki, and Victor’s stomach dropped at the sight. He wanted to cry out but bit the inside of his cheek instead. 

The men carefully lifted the gurney and carried him out as quickly as possible. Yamazaki lingered, his gaze on Victor.

“I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Victor shook his head. “It was no trouble, honestly.” 

Yamazaki produced a thick packet of paper, and Victor knew instantly what the contents were. “Please accept this small token in order to replace your futon.”

“I couldn’t. I...I don’t need it.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Your healing business affords you that much income to replace a futon at a whim?”

 _Ohhhh...he’s perceptive._ “Not that it matters why, but I don’t have to worry too much about finances.”

“I...see.” Yamazaki hesitated before pocketing the money once more. “Again...I thank you.” And with a quick bow, the shinobi disappeared into the night.

Victor’s shoulder slumped with an exhale, and he turned to face the bloodied futon. It was too late to buy another one, and as much as Victor’s body was screaming for sleep, his mind was racing faster than it ever had. Katsuki wasn’t completely safe yet. He hoped that the Shinsengumi had a doctor with enough knowledge to safeguard from infection, or at least know enough to catch it quickly. 

“Maybe...I _should_ keep an eye on him...”


End file.
